With the increasing interest in gardening but with a limited amount of time and space to dedicate to it, container gardens have become very popular. Coincidentally, growing your own vegetables has become trendy. Traditional gardening requires time to till, prepare, plant, and nurture soil that may not contribute directly to the overall success of a plant. Traditional gardening also requires horizontal space that may not be available and the added time required to dig up the harvest. The inefficiencies of traditional gardening are also becoming more difficult to justify. For example, a large amount of soil is watered and fertilized that may not necessarily contribute to the growth and success of a plant. Controlling the growing environment and characteristics of a traditional garden, such as aeration, drainage, heat dissipation, etc., also highlights some of the added inefficiencies of traditional horizontal gardening. Direct exposure to sunlight can also be blocked by larger plants in traditional horizontal gardening. And, in limited planting spaces, unwanted shading and weeding is often a concern.